


like you—

by veryqueenly



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, childhood friends um, pre-game, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryqueenly/pseuds/veryqueenly
Summary: You had first met V when you had been a child, and little did you know that the moment you had decided to become friends with him, you had already sealed your fate, had already abandoned everything you'd ever known.[V/Reader]





	like you—

**like you—**

* * *

You had first met Kim Jihyun when you were approximately ten years old. It had been a fine day then, with the sun rising up so high in the sky that everything had seemed to be brighter than usual. Clouds had been rolling lazily alongside it, moving from one place to another without so much as an effort, almost as though they didn’t want to move at all, almost as though they didn’t want to do anything at all.

You had been in the park then, all alone with only your favorite doll to keep you company. You had told your parents to drop you off in here after they had fetched you from school, and while you had told them that you had wanted them to keep you company as you played by yourself, they only gave you a sad smile as they shook their heads in refusal.

“You know we can’t do that,” said your mother, a sad but gentle smile on the corners of her lips. She placed her palm flat against your cheek and her fingers had begun to trace shapes against your skin. “Your dad and I,” she continued, pausing to turn her head to glance at your father before turning back to look at you, allowing a small sigh to escape her lips as she opened her mouth to speak once more. “We have work to do.”

You could only stare at her as she spoke, your eyes wide with wonder. You were still trying to process her words then, were still trying to understand what she had meant. The moment you were finally able to comprehend her words, you could only jut your bottom lip out into a pout, almost as if in protest.

“But…” you began, your voice sounding like a childish whine. You opened your mouth, about to say more protests in the matter, but the words quickly died in your throat the moment you had seen your mother shaking her head, almost as if to wordlessly tell you to keep quiet.

“Don’t,” she said, shaking her head at your words, her eyes narrowing into slits as she did so. “We’ve already talked about this. Don’t push it,” she finished, and you could sense that there was an underlying warning in her words, regardless of how subtle it had seemed.

You had always known your mother hated disobedience, had always known your mother hated stubbornness. You were aware that you were showing signs of what she hated at the moment, though you didn’t think she’d be annoyed at you. You were her child, after all. You had thought that the connection between the two of you would at least make you immune from all her anger and annoyance issues, but apparently that hadn’t been the case at all.

And so you nodded your head at your mother’s words, gulping the protests down your throat as you opened your mouth and told her you understood. “I do,” you said, biting the inside of your cheek and swallowing the disappointment down your esophagus. It wouldn’t do well for you to cry, wouldn’t do well for you to show her that you were upset. “I understand.”

Your mother nodded her head at your words and tapped your cheek with her palm a few times, almost as if in an affectionate gesture. “Good girl,” she murmured, allowing a small smile to make its way toward the corners of her lips. “I’m glad you understand.”

There were a few moments of silence passing between the two of you. You didn’t say anything, didn’t talk about something; you had merely stood there in silence, waiting for your mother’s next words, waiting for your mother’s next move. It came just another moment later with her leaning down to plant the faintest kiss against your forehead.

She had moved to pat your cheek once more just before she began to walk back toward the direction of the car your father had been in the whole time. She didn’t even give you a wave as she begun to walk away, didn’t even look back as she began to move farther away from you. Neither your father nor your mother had given you another glance the moment the both of them were in the car; your father had simply started the engine and the two of them had left without so much as another word, without so much as a single wave.

And so with a defeated sigh, you had begun to walk toward one of the swing sets, plopping yourself down on the middle one and seating your doll on the empty swing beside you. You allowed a soft, disappointed sigh to escape your lips as you bowed your head and looked down at the ground beneath your feet. You could feel your mood deflating, could feel your happiness subsiding. You didn’t want to play anymore. You just wanted to go home.

You jutted your bottom lip out into a pout as you slowly raised your head to glance upward. Your gaze had caught sight of the sun, and the moment it did the first thing you had thought of was how cruel it had been to continue to shine despite you being sad, despite you being lonely in this day—

“What are you doing out here alone?” a voice from behind you asked. It was definitely a boy’s and definitely a stranger’s, and so you quickly whipped your head around toward the direction the voice had come from, turning your body around in the process. The moment you had done so you were quickly faced with a boy who looked to be about the same age as you.

He was tall—a little too tall for a boy his age—and you might have mistaken him as older than he had really been if not for the way he had said his words. He was kind of lanky, too, though he didn’t give you the impression that he was weak. The boy had turquoise hair that had been styled a little too neatly, with his bangs sweeping slightly to the left, covering his eye.

Overall, the boy was good-looking, though at first glance, he gave off an aura of maturity and seriousness, and if you probably didn’t have a good eye on differentiating adults and children, you would have thought he was older than he really had been.

For a moment, the two of you could only stare at each other, silent and wordless. He was looking at you expectantly, almost as if he was waiting for you to say something, almost as if he was waiting for you to speak…

Oh, wait. He did ask you a question a while ago, didn’t he? You blinked once, twice, thrice at him, trying to remember the question he had just asked. When that didn’t prove to be a success, you could only tilt your head at him, almost as if in confusion.

“What?” you asked, and there was a hint of embarrassment in the way you had said your words, in the way you had uttered them. “Did you just say something…?”

There was a moment of silence between the two of you, with him only staring at you, almost as if he was still trying to process your words, almost as if he was still trying to understand them. The moment everything had begun to click in his head, a laugh escaped his lips, seemingly out of amusement.

The sound of his laugh was wonderful, and somehow, it reminded you of a thousand wind chimes, singing and dancing together. It was soft, breathy, and melodic, and somehow, you found yourself relaxing. A small smile slowly made its way toward the corners of your lips and there was a single thought that came into your head as you continued to watch him. You liked him. You liked this boy.

You liked this boy because he seemed nice, liked this boy because he seemed different from all the boys you’d ever met in your class. This boy didn’t seem like all the other boys who had wanted nothing more than to make you cry, this boy didn’t seem like all the other boys who only wanted to be friends with you just so they could make fun of you a moment later.

No, this boy didn’t seem like that at all. You were not the best judge of character, and that much was proven when you had wrongly selected a group of friends who had only befriended you for the sake of using you. You were not the best judge of character, but you could tell that this boy was different.

Your thoughts, however, were interrupted the moment you heard the boy clearing his throat. You lifted your head up to look at him, and saw that there was a slight flush covering his cheeks. You had thought that it was probably from embarrassment, though you couldn’t exactly be sure.

It took him a few moments to speak again, having to fan his face a few times almost as if in an attempt to stop the flush from his cheeks. You found yourself smiling at the action, finding it both cute and adorable to watch. He cleared his throat for another time just before he finally opened his mouth and began to speak.

“I asked you a while ago,” he began, pausing to turn his head to look around his surroundings just before he turned back to look at you once more. “What were you doing out here alone?” he continued, allowing a frown to make its way toward your lips. “Aren’t you a little too young to be going out by yourself?”

You shook your head at his words, almost as if in wordless reply. “Not really,” you said, finally finding the courage to voice out your reply. “My parents dropped me off here before leaving for work. I asked them to stay with me for a little while longer, but they refused, so…” you continued, trailing off and allowing the rest of your words to hang in the air between the two of you.

There was a moment of silence between the two of you, passing and growing with each second. It took you a moment to finally break the silence, took you a moment to finally speak once more. “Anyway,” you began, allowing a puff of breath to escape your lips. “I’m not really alone. I have my doll with me so I don’t really feel lonely.”

Another few moments of silence passed between the two of you, and this time it was the boy who had broken it first. He cleared his throat once more, almost as if in an attempt to grab your attention, before opening his mouth to say something. “Do you want me to stay?” he asked, his voice soft and gentle.

You were caught off guard with his words that for a moment, you could only do nothing but stare at him, confusion and curiosity evident in your face. “What?” you asked and you were almost certain that disbelief had been evident in your voice, had been evident in the way you had said your words.

The boy didn’t seem the least bit deterred at the sound of your voice. If anything, he had seemed even seemed determined, and for a brief moment, you wondered whatever it was he had been thinking. “I can push you on the swings,” he said after a moment, almost as if in reply to your words.

When you had only furrowed your eyebrows at him, seemingly in confusion, he flushed a little, almost as if in embarrassment, just before he cleared his throat and opened his mouth to further explain his previous words. “Seeing as you’re a bit too short to do it by yourself…” he said, trailing off and allowing the rest of his words to hang in the air between the two of you.

You crossed your arms over your chest, seemingly in irritation. “I’m not short,” you said, puffing your cheeks up as the words escaped your lips. “And besides,” you continued, narrowing your eyes into a suspicious glare as you continued to look at him. “I don’t even know who you are.”

“I’m Jihyun,” he replied almost immediately. “I live a few blocks away from here and my parents work as artists. I’m twelve years old and I go to the nearest private school…” he finished, trailing off from his words and licking his lips, almost as if in nervousness.

“Okay,” you said, nodding your head at his words and slowly lowering your arms down to your sides. You stood up from the swing set and slowly walked toward him, stopping only once when you were only a single step away from him. You narrowed your eyes at you looked at him once more, staring at him up and down almost as if in observation, almost as if in study.

“You’re not…” you began, pausing as if to think of the words you were about to say. “You aren’t just befriending me so you could use me, are you…?” you asked after a moment, allowing a small frown to make its way toward your lips. “You aren’t just like the rest of them, are you?”

“No!” he replied, seemingly in exclamation. His eyes were wide as he had uttered his response, almost as though he couldn’t believe the words that had escaped out of your mouth, almost as if he couldn’t believe the words you had just uttered.

“I would never do that,” he added after a moment, and this time his voice had been softer, gentler, even a little consoling. “You just looked a little lonely, and that’s why I decided that I want to befriend you.”

“I’m not lonely,” you murmur, bowing your head down as you did so. Even in your ears your words had sounded like a complete lie, and you were almost certain that the boy had seen through it as well. There was a moment’s pause coming from you, and it took you a few moments to break it. Your frown had been replaced by a pout once more as you opened your mouth to continue, in that same soft voice from a little while ago. “I have—”

You had been suddenly interrupted from your words the moment you had felt a hand resting on the top of your head. You blinked a few times, seemingly caught off guard by the suddenness of the action before you slowly lifted your head up and looked at him.

You could see that there was a small smile on his lips as he looked at you, and his gaze was so soft, so gentle that you could feel your heart beginning to beat rapidly against your chest.

“You have me now, okay?” he said, his voice as soft as a whisper. There was still the smile on his lips as he had murmured the words, and it didn’t seem to disappear even as he opened his mouth to continue, seemingly still in that same manner as before. “I’m your friend now and you’re not going to feel lonely as long as you have me. Is that alright?”

You found yourself slowly nodding your head at his words, and you watched as the smile on his lips grew into something akin to a grin. “Good,” he said, ruffling your hair gently as the words escaped his mouth. He moved to pull away from you, setting a few inches of distance between the two of you.

“What’s your name?” he asked after a moment and you watched as the grin on his lips was slowly replaced with a small, fond smile. “You haven’t told me anything about you yet…”

You gulped down before opening your mouth and telling him your name, uttering the words a little softly, uttering the words a little weakly. He said your name once, twice, almost as if to test it on his lips, and the way he had said it was so beautiful—as though it were a secret that he wouldn’t dare tell anyone else—that you were almost certain you were going to cry.

He called your name a few moments later, and when you finally lifted your head to look up at him, you saw his hand extending toward your direction, almost as if in a handshake. “Nice to meet you,” he said, a small smile evident on his lips as he uttered his words. “I hope we get to know each other better.”

You slowly raised a hand up and mirrored his movements, extending your hand out toward him. “Nice to meet you, too,” you said with a smile, moving to shake his hand. “I hope we get to better friends.”

He only smiled at you before nodding his head at your words. “I hope so, too.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi, so um;; this is my first contribution to this fandom. i hope you enjoy! also, on a completely different note. this is set before the events of the game... i just really want to focus on v's unexplored childhood, and he definitely needs more fics... so, im just gonna leave this here...


End file.
